


Under Stars

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise and Ron being the established couple, Clubbing, Draco can sing, Flirting, Harry loves the way Draco sings, I can’t tag, Kissing, M/M, Singer!Draco, Snogging, The Silver Trio has a club, a mention of a bonded spell, and his song too, awkward!Hermione, bartender!Pansy, based on Tom Felton’s video, dorky!harry, flirty!Pansy, guitarist!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: The AU no one needs. Draco could sing and play guitar and Harry did not expect that. Hermione made excuses to talk to Pansy while Blaise and Ron snogged in the corner





	Under Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a story I shared about Tom Felton’s video the other day and everyone asked me to actually write it so I thought “Why the hell not?”  
> Also unbeta-ed  
> Also the song is actually one of Tom’s song so...  
> The link to Tom Felton’s video:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtNvTzigSYF/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=klz8q46bojof
> 
> The link to Tom Felton’s song on YouTube:  
> https://youtu.be/AnvDQKTK9aA

 

Harry squeezed himself through the crowd and finally breathed out when he saw his friend sitting at the bar.

“ _Ron_?” He tapped his shoulder and tapped again when his friend was still occupied with…other things.

“Wha- what?” Ron finally pulled his lips away from his boyfriend’s and turned around to look at Harry “Oh Harry, you’re here. Where’s Hermione? _Blaise, stop_!” Ron swatted Blaise’s hands away from under his shirt and Blaise smirked at him

“Here” Her voice was muffled by the crowd but she finally got through and was clutching on Harry’s shoulder to calm her breathing down “Why is this bar so crowded?”

“I’ll take it as a compliment” Blaise’s face finally emerged from behind, he gave them a small smile before wrapping possessive arms around Ron’s waist “It’s more crowded today, but I’m glad that you are both here”

“Yeah well, you’re Ron’s boyfriend so…” Hermione smiled at Ron and leaned on Harry again

“Thank you” Ron blushed and whipped his head around to whisper into Blaise’s ear. Harry smiled at them, they have only been out for a few months, it was six, Harry guessed. Ron’s cheeks often turn red when he told them about Blaise, they met through a case that happened ten months ago. Ron was an Auror and Blaise was a Curse-Breaker then, they bonded through the case, literally. A dark wizard had casted a curse at them and bonded them together, Harry was at another case then so he didn’t know a thing. After the case was closed, Blaise proceeded to ask Ron out by showing up at the Burrow at 3am drunk, Ron had to bring him in his bedroom and found ways to get him out the morning after.

Ron and Hermione had broken up way before that so they were all fine with Blaise being with Ron, he turned out to be a decent guy as well, Harry concluded. Turned out he took care of Ron a lot and never seemed to leave Ron’s side

“Anyway, we’re all here now, might as well drink something. We even have Muggle drinks here. Cocktails, wines, beers, everything” Blaise squeezed Ron’s waist and held him closer “Just order, the bartender is right here”

“Who’s the bartender?” Hermione asked before gasping at the figure walking to her behind the bar

“Oh hey, you made it” Pansy smirked and rested her palms on the bar, leaning forward and gave Hermione a sly smile “What do you want?” She was wearing a black crop top that showed her belly and a pair of tight black jeans. Harry had to look twice at the small tattoo on her waist right above her jeans

“Beer is good for me” Harry said and nudged Hermione when his friend stayed frozen on the spot “ _Mione_ ”

“What? Oh” Hermione blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear “I don’t know, you choose”

“Alright angel” Pansy smirked before started filling up the cup with beer and slid it into Harry’s hand

“Blaise, it’s time” Pansy looked up and winked

“Oh right, I’ll be back” He pressed Ron back against the table and kissed him

“Blaise!” Pansy snapped her finger and Blaise finally let go

“Fine, I’ll go” He made his way and disappeared into the crowd

“You really like him, don’t you?” Hermione smiled softly and Ron flushed

“Yeah, yeah I do” He fidgeted with his finger and Pansy cut in

“You’re not the only one, honey, he’s so swoon over you too” Harry looked over to see that Pansy was already done making Hermione’s drink. She poured the pink drink into the glass and proceeded to cut a slice of orange peel and let it fall in

“And a tiny umbrella, for the angel. It’s a Cosmopolitan cocktail, I learned it a while ago” She handed Hermione the cocktail, who was blushing like crazy

“Do you always talk like that?” Hermione asked while sipping on her drink

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Pansy smirked “How is it?”

“Oh, really good, I’ve never had it before”

“Pansy is a great bartender” Ron added in and Harry snorted, he had met Pansy a few times too outside of this bar, she tended to wander into the Auror Department a lot to have lunch with Ron when Blaise was busy. She was a fun person, Harry also noticed

“Ladies and gentlemen, I think you guys all know why you’re here, right?” Blaise stood at the small stage and smiled brightly, showing off his white teeth

The crowd went crazy, people started whistling and clapping at Blaise’s words

“Why are they clapping?” Harry asked

“Yeah just wait, I bet you’ll like it” Ron chuckled and Pansy also winked at him, Harry diverted his eyes back to the stage again

“Well then, I better not keep you all waiting. Here is our special performance tonight, as usual. He’s beautiful, he’s grace, he’ll make you guys feel dazed. Welcome, _Draco Malfoy!_ ” Blaise stepped back and the crowd went wide again, this time, Harry couldn’t even react

“Mal-Malfoy?” He stuttered as the light on the stage went out and he turned to his friends “ _Malfoy_?”

“Yeah, mate, he’s famous here. He’s the reason why the bar is crowded, everyone loves him” Ron sipped on his beer and nodded, Hermione was too busy looking at Pansy, she didn’t even hear what Blaise said

“He’s our treasure” Pansy came back to their spot and started mixing drinks again

Harry turned around when the light was on again and his breath hitched when he saw him.

_Malfoy was mesmerising_

He was sitting on a white stool and holding on his black guitar, he leaned forward to hold the mic, his blond hair falling into his face a bit and Harry found the urge to push it back

“Hi everyone” His voice was silvery and soft, Harry felt his heart speeding up at that, the crowd whistled again and Malfoy gave them a small smile  
“This song is dedicated to someone I know from a long time ago, someone very special to me. Apparently my friends like to surprise me and, when I know that…he’s here tonight, I just have to choose this song. I wrote this two years ago and it’s called Under Stars” Malfoy chewed on his lips and put his hand on his guitar

Two years ago? They were in Eighth Year then. Was the song meant for someone in their year?

“He wrote his own songs?” Hermione asked before Harry got the chance to do it

“Yeah, he started doing it after the war, kinda make him feel better, and he’s amazing at that too” Pansy shrugged as she poured another cocktail into the glass “He wrote a lot of songs, we all love it”

Harry looked back and finally got the chance to look at Malfoy clearly, he was wearing a dark blue jacket and a black shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and trainers, he looked so…normal, Harry thought so, his hair was no longer slicked back but Harry found him even more beautiful than before. His face was no longer pointy, it was rather soft. He didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Malfoy started playing. The sound of music coming from his guitar was soothing to Harry’s ears.

  
_And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you._  
_And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me._  
_And you – you think you know me._  
_I guarantee there’s a lot more to see._  
_And you – you don’t believe it’s true –_  
_That if I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming of you_

  
Harry stayed frozen on the spot. He could only hear Malfoy’s angelic voice and his own heartbeat. His hands strumming the guitar while singing, and when the light shone on his hair, Harry found it harder to breath

  
_And I want you to be, everything that you deserve to be._  
_And if I close my eyes, then I can see you perfectly._  
_And I – I don’t know where to go._  
_I wrote a song just to let you know_  
_That we – we could be together._  
_I’ll hold you forever_

  
They haven’t met since Hogwarts, he didn’t even know Malfoy was here, he didn’t know that Malfoy could sing. The only thing he knew was that he could just run up to the stage and kiss Malfoy right now

  
_And I wish that I could hold your hand,_  
_Feet beneath the sand._  
_I wish that I could drive you in my car_  
_To kiss you under stars_

  
His hair fell into his eyes again and it even made him more hypnotising. The crowd was silent as they watched the way Malfoy sang and played, his voice could be compared to a Siren’s voice and Harry was not exaggerating at all

  
_And I wish that I could hold your hand,_  
_Feet beneath the sand._  
_And I wish that I could feel your touch,_  
_I think about you so much_

  
When the song finished Malfoy looked up and his eyes met Harry’s.  
Harry’s hand came up and he mouthed a “ _Hi_ ” at Malfoy. The blond chuckled at him and stood up

“That’s it for today, but Pansy is welcome to go up and sing a few songs for me. Do you guys want it?” Malfoy said and the crowd clapped like crazy again

“You can sing?” It was Hermione’s turn to ask now

“They can all sing” Ron said as a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist “But I love Blaise’s voice the most”

“Not as much as I love you” Blaise mumbled into Ron’s ear and kissed his cheek, Harry sipped on his beer and looked up to the stage again. Malfoy was gone.

“He’s in the second room to the left” Pansy glanced up at him and winked. What was with Pansy and winking?

“Er, thanks” He nodded and took a deep breath before squeezing himself into the crowd again

 

When he reached the red door, Harry had to take a few minutes to organise his thoughts so he would know what to say

“Hey, it’s me” He talked to the door and frowned at himself. _Too casual_  
“What’s up?”. _Too weird_  
“It’s me, your arch enemy” Harry sighed, _and also the one who really wanted to ask you out_  
“Hey you sing so good, let’s go on a date”. _What the hell?_

“Who is it?” Malfoy’s voice echoed from inside and Harry froze, he was going to flee right there and then, but the door opened and Malfoy stopped, he has his black scarf on now and his guitar was on the chair behind him

“Potter” He said, his hand clutching on the doorknob

“Malfoy. Draco” Harry’s voice broke and he cleared his throat “Er, I just came to say that…er, you voice have a nice. _No!_ I mean, I mean, you have a nice voice, I…yeah, you…you were brilliant on the stage” Harry cursed at himself mentally. _You voice have a nice?_

“Thanks” It was all Draco answered and Harry thought that was it

“Er…everyone is out there. Do you…do you want to have a drink? My treat” Harry chewed on his lips and scratched the nape of his neck. This was a disaster.

“I’d like that” Harry looked up at Draco’s response and he grinned before walking out with the blond

 

  
“Let me get another round” Hermione blurted out and Harry looked back at his cup, it was still full

“Oi stop making excuses to stare at Pansy, just ask her out already” Ron pulled himself away from Blaise and said, Hermione blushed and quickly denied it before walking to the bar again

“Come on, let’s dance” Blaise stood up and pulled Ron out of the table, they quickly blended into the crowd and started groping each other, not minding their surroundings at all. So, it was just Draco and him now

“Why Lost?” Harry asked suddenly

“It…after the war, we were all a bit lost somehow. Blaise, Pansy and I, after we graduated, Pansy bought this place and she decided that we could build our own pub. Blaise came up with the name, I thought it was lame at first, but now it made sense” Draco chuckled and Harry realised that he loved the sound Draco made “We didn’t think it’d be popular at first, but turned out Blaise is really good at convincing people”

“I…er, the song you sang, they must be special, I mean the person you wrote it for” Harry fiddled with the rim of his cup and looked at Draco’s eyes, he couldn’t think of any subject to talk about

“ _Potter_ ” The blond spoke

“Call me Harry, please”

“Harry” Draco replied and arched an eyebrow at him “It’s you”

“What’s me?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in, he could see Draco clearly here

“I-…the song is about _you_ , Harry” Draco finished his sentence and Harry stared at him

“Harry?” He snapped his fingers and Harry finally recovered

“ _What_?”

“I wrote the song for you, about you” He softly said and turned his head away, looking at Blaise and Ron, who was snogging senselessly in the middle of the bar “I wrote it in Eighth Year, it was just a stupid song at first, but Blaise insisted that I had to sing it earlier”

“Oh” _Oh? That was all you could say?_

“Er” Harry cleared his throat and moved closer to Draco when the silence was too much for him to bare “Do you want to go on a date with me someday?”

“I-…” Draco looked at Harry with a steady gaze before showing him a small smile “I’d like that”

The blond chewed on his lips and then licked it, Draco’s lips were plum and soft. Harry really wanted to kiss him

“You can” Draco spoke and leaned forward

“What?” Harry uttered. Did he just say that out loud?

“Well? Are you going to kiss me or do I have to do it myself?” Draco arched an eyebrow at him and leaned closer until his breath ghosted over Harry’s lips

“ _Fuck yes I will_ ” Harry mumbled before crashing their lips together, it felt even better. Draco smiled into the kiss and sucked on Harry’s bottom lips, letting him inside, his hands came up to cradle Draco’s face and pulled him flushed against him. His eyes fluttered when Draco’s hand came down to cup the bulge on Harry’s jeans, he moaned into the kiss and pushed Draco back against the chair.

 

  
Far far away there was Hermione staring at both of her friends and smiled happily before sighing at herself. Ron was busy grinding with Blaise in the middle of the dance floor while Harry was snogging the hell out of Draco and apparently they were going to move to third base real quick there

“Hey why the sad face?” Pansy came back behind the bar with two glasses in her hands and pouted

“Nothing” She quickly covered the fact that she has been crushing on Pansy for the past few months, they have lunch together a lot with Ron and Harry at the Auror Department recently

“My treat” Pansy pushed another Cosmopolitan cocktail into Hermione’s hand with a small note tucked under it before walking away

Hermione picked up the note and stared at it intently before opening it up

_The bar close at 12, we can go on a date then. We could find somewhere to eat, or we could just snog like the guys, whatever you want angel_

Hermione blushed and felt her own cheeks heated up, she looked up and saw Pansy winking at her from far away, she quickly looked down and smiled at herself again.

_It’s a date!_

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a few hours to write it but I hope it’s good enough for y’all  
> Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
